A Curious Daisy
by defaid
Summary: 1389 SR, Bilbo has just adopted Frodo and named him his heir. And Daisy Gamgee is a curious hobbit...
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm going to say this now to save me saying it later; this story will be finished, even if it's ages between updates. Applies to anything I write, okay? Good.

I'm wondering whether to tell you about my freak time-machine accident in which I went back in time and co-wrote 'The Lord Of The Rings'. Or I could be honest for once, and tell you that these characters and places are not of my own invention. Not even co-invention.

I really appreciate the reviews I get (even if I forget to thank some people '), so if you like where this is going, have any comments, questions, suggestoins for improvement, let me know!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time Frodo Baggins visited Bag End, Daisy Gamgee had not yet been born.The second time Frodo Baggins visited Bag End, Daisy Gamgee was away visiting her mother's family.  
The third time Frodo Baggins visited Bag End, Daisy Gamgee had been tucked up in bed with hot soup and plenty of handkerchiefs.  
She'd heard about him, but never seen him. 'That poor young Frodo, orphaned at his age.' 'He's a bright one, is that young Frodo.' 'Mister Bilbo is lucky to have a cousin such as young Frodo.'  
And then her father had come home and announced that there were to be two living up at Bag End from now on. There had been a fair few cries of "But isn't Mr Bilbo too old to be getting married!" but once the issue had been resolved, the nervous butterflies had kicked in. Well, perhaps more excited then nervous. Finally her curiosity would be quenched. Finally she would meet the elusive Frodo Baggins. Although it was more she who eluded him, thinking about it. That is to say she'd never had the chance to meet him. Well, she'd had the chance, she just–

Oh, hush up Daisy.

---------------------------

Frodo Baggins had arrived three days ago and Daisy _still_ hadn't seen him, let alone _met_ him. She'd not seen him properly is what she meant. She'd seen the top of his head over the cart he was riding in, but she hadn't had a good look at him.

Maybe it's be better if you didn't meet him Daisy-lass, if you're only going to ramble at him like you do to yourself.

----------------------------

He still hadn't set foot outside the front door of Bag End. She didn't know whether he'd set foot outside the back door. But he had to come past the front of Number Three if he were to go into town, or anywhere else for that matter. Unless he was one of these reclusive types. But surely Mister Bilbo would want to show him around Hobbiton anyway. Or what if Mister Bilbo was stopping him from going outside on purpose? Mayhap Frodo Baggins was mad, or cruel, or just plain Buckland queer, mayhap the good things her father said were lies to cover up a scandal.

Daisy, you don't half come up with some nonsense sometimes.


	2. Stupid May

A/N: Thanks go to Lowri-person for mispronouncing words for me. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------

"Come away from the window, lass. You'll get nothing done, otherwise."

Daisy left her seat by the window in the living room and took up the mending in the kitchen instead, well away from her view of the road leading past Number 3 and up the Hill. Master Baggins hadn't come past yet, but there was a first time for everything. Bell Gamgee tended to the stew that was hanging in a pot over the kitchen fire.

"Why, I don't know what's gotten into you, lass. I've never known anyone to dream as much as you've done lately."

"She's not dreaming, Mam," May chirped. "She's keeping an eye out for Master Baggins, she said so to me." Bell turned to look at her eldest daughter, whose head was bent so low over her work she had to dodge the needle as she brought it out of the cloth.

"Is she now?"

"Yes Mam. But she said she weren't infacherated or anything silly like that." May took a bite of the bread she was meant to be buttering. "Daisy's just nosy."

"I am not nosy," Daisy spluttered. "I'm curious, that's all. Everyone but me's met Master Baggins, and I want to see who he is."

"That's not true." Bell's voice came from one of the bottom cupboards. She emerged with seven bowls, each big enough to hold a generous portion of the stew. "Mari hasn't met him either."

"But Mari's only six! She hasn't had a chance to meet him yet. Anyway, I meant everyone _my age_ except me. Everyone my age who's in this family." May snorted.

"May…"

"But she's the only one –"

"May…"

"Sorry Daisy."

Bell spooned the stew into the bowls. "You know, Daisy, if you'd said so, I might have sent you up to fetch your father and brother."

Daisy looked up with a gleam in her eye. "Can I go and fetch them tomorrow, then?"

"We'll see."

"Mam, you just said –"

"_We'll see_."

"What'll we see?" Halfred was home, which meant Hamfast and Sam weren't far behind.

"If Daisy's infactuated with Master Baggins."

"MAY!"

Halfred grimaced. "Ergh! That's disgusting!"

Daisy swatted him across the back of his head as she took the patched up clothes back into the living room, walking into her father in the doorway.

"Now, boy," Hamfast admonished his son. "I'll not have you talking about your mother's cooking that way. You eat every bit of it, don't you? Otherwise you can go and find someone else to feed you."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

That was it then. Now that May had blabbed all Daisy wouldn't be left to ponder over Frodo Baggins in peace. Stupid May. Not stupid, but… The other sort of stupid. The sort of stupid that isn't dim-witted, the sort that's… stupid.

Oy Daisy, you're doing it again.

She haphazardly shoved the newly mended skirts and petticoats into her wardrobe. They were all creased anyway. Her mother would only tell her off if she ironed them only to wrinkle them again.

Stupid May, stupid Mari, stupid Halfred, stupid Frodo Baggins for not already showing up when she was about. It was his fault.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Honest Dad, I wasn't on about Mam's cooking, it's Daisy. She-"

"Quiet now! If there's food in front of you then it's time for eating, not gossip."

And so, the Gamgees sat down for dinner.

May frowned.

"Mam, what's infaticated mean?"


	3. Rain, rain, go away

A/N: Forgive the long time between updates, I tend to plan ahead, but not write ahead.

Things will get more exciting in the next few chapters, I promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain hammered against the glass panes, so the world outside appeared to ripple and cascade. No, Daisy thought. He definitely wouldn't be out in this weather. Another day she wouldn't see him.

A particularly loud snore from her parents' bedroom startled her as she walked past. No wonder Mam had gone out early. Who'd want to put up with that racket all night _and_ all morning? Mind you, it probably wasn't as bad as being out in that rain.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hamfast stirred when he felt the sleeve of his nightshirt tighten and move his arm all about. Something's' not right there, he thought. And then he opened his eyes to see young Sam's face moulded into worry and concern.

"What's the matter Sam-lad? Can't a body sleep his fill?"

"Dad, Mam didn't wake us up in time to go to Bag End on time. What if Mister Bilbo is angry with us for not being there on time?"

"Steady on, lad," Hamfast said as he sat up. "Your Mam woke me up, she's good about that, and then I saw it was raining, and I says to her, "You can't do nothing any good when you're miserable and wet." So I stayed here in bed and went back to sleep. We gardeners need a day or two off as well, you know, from time to time. Now let your old dad sleep some."

Hamfast got himself comfortable and settled down to sleep again. Not long after, he felt the bed dip a bit as a little hobbit scrambled up to curl up next to his father.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Daisy and May had just dished out second breakfast to those who were awake to eat it when Bell plodded through the front door, packets and bags in her arms, all dripping wet. Halfred rose to take the bags from her arms while Daisy fetched her a towel and May served up a plate for her.

"Thank you, m'dears. Didn't think to take an umbrella with me, in case it started up again. Daft of me, really. Besides which, I didn't think I'd be out so long."

"What kept you then, Mam? You missed first breakfast. Mind, you're not the only one. Dad and Sam are still abed."

"Well go and give them a dig, lad, else they'll grumble all day about having nought for breakfast, first or otherwise." She took her seat at the table and buttered her toast. "That Daffodil Butcher could talk forever if you let her. She's a nice enough lass, but it's hard graft to get her to take a breath."

"Oh aye," Daisy agreed. She'd been subjected to Daffodil herself on a few occasions.

Bell undid the bun at the back of her head and rubbed her hair with the towel May had just returned with. "I don't see the point in so much rain. A little is good, I'll agree, but there's no need for a downpour like that, especially when a hobbit is out and about. It's just inconsiderate." With that, she left for her bedroom, passing Sam and Halfred in the corridor to throw her sopping clothes over her husband.


End file.
